Labios Rojos
by carliztwilight
Summary: —¿Isabella Swan? —Volteé con rapidez, y frente a mí un hombre alto y de hermosos ojos me miraba incrédulo—. ¡Dios! Eres tú. —Usted está equivocado. —Sin importarme su presencia me di la vuelta para seguir caminando—. Mi nombre es Olivia... quizás su Isabella Swan está muerta —hablaba mientras caminaba. —Eres tú. —Tomó mi brazo y me obligó a mirarlo—. Mis labios rojos...
1. Prólogo

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Betas FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

_Gracias Sarai por tu apoyo y la portada. Gracias Yanina por tus ideas y por estar conmigo siempre. Las quiero._

* * *

**Disclaimer: El mundo Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría.**

**Jasper POV**

—¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! —Me removí inquieto en mi cama. Abrí los ojos debido a los gritos. Estaba fuera de lugar—. Emma, ¡regresa! —Al oír el nombre me levanté muy rápido. Casi me caigo cuando me enredé con las sábanas. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación continua. Y ahí estaba. Ella, respirando agitadamente, moviéndose desesperada como queriendo alcanzar a alguien. Todo estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz de la ciudad. Me acerqué a su lado y la tomé como pude entre mis brazos.

—¡Bella! —La moví ligeramente de los hombros para que volviera en sí. Cuando comenzó con sus sueños, me era realmente difícil hacerla reaccionar, pero ahora ya no me asustaba ni desesperaba. Solo tenía que despertarla y después calmarla—. ¡Olivia! —grité y la moví un poco más. Cuando sus manos apretaron fuerte mis hombros y su cara se hundió en mi pecho, supe que ya estaba despierta. Fuertes sollozos escaparon de su boca, por lo que la abracé más fuerte—. Tranquila, corazón. —Le sobé la espalda mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello—. Estás aquí. De vuelta conmigo. ¡Mírame, Oli! —No dejaba de llorar—. ¡Mírame! —ordené. Y así lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y se notaba la tristeza que los inundaba. Siempre quedaba de la misma forma después de sus sueños, que más bien eran sus recuerdos, pero era mejor que los viera como sueños—. Respira profundo, inhala, exhala. —Poco a poco con éste ejercicio se fue calmando.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, su cabeza estaba recostada en mis piernas. Me fijé la hora en su reloj de buró y apenas eran las dos de la mañana, pintaba para ser una larga noche.

—¿De qué trató ahora? —Cada noche era un recuerdo distinto.

—De mi hija, Jazz, ella me llamaba a gritos y cuando por fin la iba a tocar… —vi una lágrima bajar por su mejilla—, me la quitaban. Alguien se la llevaba. ¿Por qué me castigó Dios así, Jazz?, ¿era mala? ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué ellos? Mejor hubiera muerto yo… —Se cubrió la boca para evitar que saliera un sollozo. La dejé llorar, era lo mejor. Le acaricié tiernamente el cabello.

—No reniegues, Oli. Así fue y tienes que aceptarlo, seguir siendo fuerte y afrontar tu realidad. Ellos te amaban, cariño, y tú a ellos. No eras mala, eras la esposa y madre más cariñosa. Dios no te castigó, pequeña, él te dejó ser feliz a su lado el tiempo que tenía que ser. Ahora ellos están en un mejor lugar, donde no sufren y donde seguramente te quieren ver feliz. —Era el ser más asqueroso al seguir mintiéndole así, pero yo no debía, no podía decirle la verdad y desmoronarla nuevamente. No quería que se hundiera en ese pozo oscuro donde ya había estado metida, mucho le había costado salir de ahí.

—¿Cómo seré feliz? No los recuerdo, Jazz, pero me siento culpable. Siento que por mi culpa murieron. Siento algo raro en mi pecho cada vez que hablo de ellos. —Se levantó de mis piernas para acostarse a mi lado, me sonrió y supe que ya se había calmado—. Cuéntame de ella. Dime cómo era. —Se acarició por encima de la tela la cicatriz que había dejado la cesárea. Era la primera vez que me preguntaba directamente sobre Emma, su hija.

—Hermosa, Oli. Era una niña… —suspiré, trataba de mostrar una fortaleza que no poseía, que cada día se debilitaba—, sana, llena de vida. Pesó tres kilos y medio. Era enorme, por eso no pudo ser un parto normal. Su cabello era cobrizo y apenas y se le veían las cejas. Sus labios eran rosados, que daban ganas de comerlos, parecía un caramelo. Sus mejillas eran rojizas… —A mi mente llegaron las imágenes de una pequeña florecilla, era igual o peor de testadura que su madre—. Y sus ojos, eran como los tuyos, preciosa. —Le limpié las lágrimas que le escurrían, sin embargo me sonrió—. Cuando sonreía, nos contagiaba a todos y no se despegaba de ti. Te amaba por completo, aún te ama. —Era la verdad.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerla. Tenerla en mis brazos, lo peor es que ni siquiera la recuerdo, Jazz.

Esa pobre niña esperaría el reencuentro con su madre si supiera la dolorosa realidad. No imaginaba cuando Bella se enterara de la verdad, repudiaba a su hija, no podía estar cerca de ella ni dos minutos. Todo era un falso montaje para no hacerle sufrir más.

—¿Se parecía a él, Jasper? —¡Dios! Hoy Bella estaba más preguntona que otras noches. Las veces que me preguntaba de su verdadera vida, solo era superficial. ¿Cómo fue su accidente, cómo fue su vida, qué estudio, la relación que tenía conmigo y mis padres, sus antiguos amigos, cómo era ella emocionalmente, sus pasatiempos? Cosas así. Pero jamás me había preguntado por ellos, y precisamente hoy se le ocurría hacerlo. Cada vez me costaba más mentirle.

—Mucho, Olivia. Su cabello y la forma de sus labios. —Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Por más que tratara de recordarlos, no podía.

—¿Hay alguna foto de ellos? —No, una foto no. Todo se vendría abajo.

—No lo creo, Oli, todas se quedaron en Madrid. Cuando vaya te traeré algunas. —Asintió. Al parecer se estaba quedando dormida.

—Prométeme que la traerás, Jasper. Quizá si veo una foto de ellos pueda recordar más rápido —suspiró y supe que ya se había dormido.

Como siempre, después de cada sueño me quedaba acompañándola, nunca dormía tranquila. La observé, era tan gratificante verla así. Por fin tranquila. Le costó demasiado poder estar en paz y pagó un precio muy caro.

Mi hermana Isabella Swan tenía una nueva vida en donde se llamaba Olivia Withlock, vivía a mi lado, yo era su única familia. Era dura y no se intimidaba ante nada. Se dedicaba a los negocios y pronto cumpliría 26 años de edad. Éramos de muy buena posición, ambos trabajábamos. Sin embargo ella no tenía esencia propia, él se la había destrozado.

Odiaba a ese hombre, le odiaría por siempre. Cada vez que iba a ver a Alice a Madrid, trataba de no recordarlo, pero no lo lograba. Esa ciudad me hacía recordar el doloroso pasado. Pero a la que sí veía era a la hermosa Kathy, mi hija de cuatro años de edad, era una pioja hermosa. Y tan necia como su madre, ella insistía que una mujer hermosa la llamaba en sueños. Todas las mañanas le decía a su madre que saldría al parque para encontrarse con la mujer de sus sueños, ella quería abrazarle y decirle que la quería, más no sabía quién era.

Isabella, u Olivia, en su nueva vida, tardó dos años en salir del coma, fueron momentos difíciles. Meses de estudios para ver si no existían secuelas, terapias, tomografias, psicólogos, operaciones, pero gracias a nuestro padre todo estaba bien. Isabella había vuelto a nacer, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, y yo lograría que ella fuera feliz siendo una persona renovada.

Cambió la vida para todos, mis padres no la apoyaban, sin embargo yo amaba a mi hermana y no la dejaría sola jamás. Todos cometemos errores, ella lo hizo, pero no la juzgué, nunca le di la espalda. Aquí estaba con ella, viviendo en México, en una hermosa ciudad. Nos mudamos hace un año, después de que estuvo recuperada al cien por ciento. Pero su forma de ser cambió totalmente, era un ser frío y calculador. Solo se dejaba ver tal y como era conmigo, y le daba gracias por no poner barreras. Eso fue lo único que no se fue de ella, las ganas de vivir y no dejarse volver a pisotear. Solo lograba recordar que alguien la maltrataba y de cierta forma abusaba de ella, pero no recordaba quién y eso era bueno. Estaba dolida cuando se enteró que nuestros padres no vivirían con nosotros, no era tonta, sentía su rechazo, pero lo aceptó y aprendió a vivir con ello.

Su memoria no regresaba y era algo que ni los doctores ni nadie se explicaba, ella sola bloqueaba sus recuerdos. La única explicación convincente es que ella no quería recordar y volver a vivir su realidad.

Su nuevo propósito en la vida era pagar por el daño que según ella había causado, cargaba con dos muertes en su vida. Por esa razón ella no era feliz y no permitía que ningún hombre se le acercara, no creía en el amor, ya que ella misma decía que todo lo que amaba le era arrebatado de las manos, tenía miedo que yo la abandonara, pero eso jamás pasaría.

Manejábamos una empresa cosmetiquera de nuestra propiedad, aunque ella no había estudiado para eso, le ayudé a involucrarse, le gustaba y era buena en su trabajo. No me arriesgué a dejar que manejara las empresas familiares, no la expondría de esa forma. Era mucho mejor seguir en el anonimato.

Aún recuerdo el día antes de que le dieran el alta cuando me preguntó sobre su "vida".

**Flash Back**

_Aún tenía el suero puesto y __ya mañana __le __darían__ el alta. Pero ya sonreía__, el miedo y la inseguridad estaban apoderados de ella, sin embargo era comprensible, salir ciega a una realidad que no conocía.__ Se sentía fuera de lugar, fue muy duro saber que no recordaría quién era, pero reconfortante al saber que no recordaría su doloroso pasado. Le construiríamos una nueva vida a costa de mentiras, pero aceptamos hacerlo así__, viviría mejor su presente._

_Me senté cerca de ella, tenía la mirada perdida._

—_¿Cómo fue el accidente, Jasper? —La miré, pero ella a mí no._

—_No te martirices, hermana, eso ya pasó. —Me dirigió una mirada fría, no muy común en ella._

—_Solo dilo, quiero oírlo —me ordenó. __Repasé muy bien mi mentira, tenía que salirme bien._

—_Venían de la primera fiesta de Emma. Llovía muy fuerte, __Olivia,__ y tú conducías. Un tráiler sin frenos los arrolló, lo demás imagínatelo, hermana. —Se limpió una lágrima, no me miró. La realidad era que Bella viajaba sola. Los nervios los tenía descontrolados. Venía de haber __cometido el peor error de su vida, se había desecho de un estorbo, eso era__ un constante recuerdo de él y de todo lo que le había hecho, sus desprecios, malos tratos y la obligación de ser su… sumisa. __Él__ no quería que se fuera, pero salió tan rápido que cuando manejaba no se dio cuenta que un tráiler venía sobre ella y nada se pudo hacer._

—_¿Me llevarás algún día al cementerio? —S__e acercó y la abracé._

—_Algún día, __Olivia__. Algún día. —Me miró con sus ojos tristes y sonrió falsamente. Era mejor así._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya había amanecido y estábamos desayunando para irnos a la oficina. La gran Isabella Swan, ahora Olivia Withlock, vestía sus acostumbrados vestidos negros y sus tacones altísimos. Sin faltar sus ya característicos labios rojos. Eso era lo único que había traído de su verdadera vida. Ella misma se identificaba y decía que de alguna manera era su esencia.

Nunca la dejaba sola. Viajaba siempre conmigo en coches con vidrios polarizados, nadie sabía de su despertar y mucho menos que trabaja en mi empresa. La ocultábamos de todos, sobre todo de una familia, para ellos, ella seguía en coma.

—¿Lista, mi dama de hierro? —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Deja de llamarme así, rubio oxigenado. —Bajamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al _Mercedes_—. Ese título ya lo tiene otra mujer. Sé original —espetó de forma dura, sin emoción alguna. Pero ya sabía quién era en realidad. Mi frágil y dulce Bella.

—Está bien, mi dama de acero. —Arranqué el coche y oí su bufido.

—De escritor te mueres. No tienes imaginación. —Se cayó por un minuto y supe que haría la pregunta del millón—. ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu esposa, Jasper? —Otra vez con eso. No podía decirle la verdad a mí mujer, y mucho menos a Bella, si se conocían todo se iba a descubrir y su doloroso pasado cobraría vida.

—Pronto, Oli.

—Llevo años oyendo eso —dijo cansada. Le seguiría dando vueltas.

Llegamos a la empresa y nos dirigimos a nuestras oficinas. Cuando de trabajar se trata, Bella es de temer. Todos en la oficina la odiaban, pero ella se lo había ganado a pulso. No toleraba las llegadas tarde o las incompetencias, quería gente capaz y responsable a su alrededor.

Me instalé en mi oficina y no tardé en recibir la llamada de mi hermosa esposa.

—Hola, cariño —saludé.

—No creas que con tu voz de dulce me contentarás. —Estaba enojada—. Tenemos dos años de casados, Jasper, y te veo cada dos meses, ¿así quieres tener un bebé? Habrá sexo por teléfono, pero Dios no hace milagros, cariño. —Reí. ¡Vaya ocurrencias las de mi mujer! —. Kathy quiere verte y quiere un hermanito. —Yo quería verlas a las dos—. ¿Cuándo vendrás?

—En dos semanas, amor. —Le mentiría a Bella que iría a algún curso o algo se me ocurriría, como siempre, pero ya era hora de ver a mi familia. Platicamos de muchas cosas, pero jamás de él. Preguntó por la salud de Bella y le dije que todo seguía igual, que no despertaba. Hasta a mi esposa le mentía. Me contó de las nuevas travesuras de mi hija y de todo lo que Esme y Carlisle la amaban. Que insistía en que esa mujer le dijo que ya faltaba poco para que regresara.

Corté la llamada cuando entró un Jacob desesperado. Él era el único que sabía la verdad, era nuestro primo y también estaba metido en ésta mentira.

—¡Se ha ido, joder! —gritó y golpeó sus puños en mi escritorio—. ¿No que la cuidabas bien?

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogué, Jacob estaba como loco.

—Que Bella se fue a Milán. Hace dos horas salió su vuelo y tu aquí encerrado. Va a la boca del lobo. Se sabrá todo. No nos perdonará jamás la forma en que le estamos mintiendo. —Se dejó caer en mi silla—. La perderemos.

Yo me quedé estático, la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo. Mi _Bells_ se desmoronaría otra vez. Se enteraría de su tormentoso pasado. Se avergonzaría de su vida y sabría que fue la sumisa de su profesor, de él... de _Edward Cullen._

* * *

Espero sus opiniones, ojalá les guste.

Las esperamos en el grupo en facebook para conocer sobre ésta y otras historias: Mundos Paralelos... CarlizFF.

Besos, Lizz


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: El mundo Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias a mi gran y maravillosa beta Sarai, y a Yanina por soportar que la explote XD. Perdón por la demora. Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

_Actualidad..._

¿Por qué sentía que haciendo ese viaje estaba traicionando la confianza de su hermano? Jasper nunca le había prohibido nada, pero ella se sentía como si estuviera desobedeciendo, como una niña escapando de su padre.

En realidad era una adulta que tomaba sus propias decisiones y realmente no estaba viajando a escondidas, simplemente no le había dado tiempo de comunicarse con su hermano, había salido tan rápido que ni equipaje llevaba.

Aun sabiendo todo eso, se sentía intranquila por el viaje y no entendía el porqué. Tenía cierto recelo y no lograba descifrar de dónde venía. Decidió dejar de comportarse como una mujer insegura y volver a ser la mujer que intimidaba a hombres y mujeres por igual, la que no dejaba que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, la que no permitía que le dieran órdenes.

Cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien, trató de acomodarse en el asiento de primera clase, los nervios estaban apoderándose de ella. Por ésta vez le daba la razón a Jasper, no era bueno usar vestidos negros entallados y tacones altos todos los días, uno nunca sabía qué se podía presentar.

Era la primera vez que viajaba sola, fue una decisión apresurada, ella lo sabía, pero cuando a Julia, su secretaria, casi le arrebató el teléfono de las manos para que le pudiese pasar la llamada y ella se enteró del problema que había en Milán, no lo pensó dos veces y se decidió a ir arreglarlo personalmente y no hacer lo que siempre Jasper le ordenaba, resolver todo a través de una máquina.

Su celular iba apagado, no soportaba que su hermano no parara de llamar.

—Trate de descansar, señorita Olivia. —Si no fuera porque esa mujer bajita, de cabello negro y buen gusto era paciente con ella, ya la hubiese decapitado desde hace casi dos años.

—Tranquila, Susan. —Cerró sus ojos controlando su paciencia. La chica que iba a su lado era su acompañante y psicóloga desde que ella había regresado a la vida. Fue de mucha ayuda cuando se sentía perdida, era su brújula.

Cuando ella se levantaba sin saber quién era y por qué vivía, Susan le ubicaba y le decía que recordaría, cuando ella claramente sabía que no sería así.

—Le he dicho que deje de actuar con culpa, Jasper lo va a entender. —La fulminó con la mirada.

—Te juro mujer que si no te estimara aunque sea un poco, ya te hubiese echado de mi lado desde hace meses. —Susan solo negó con la cabeza—. Cierra la boca por lo que queda del camino, o de lo contrario te voy a aventar por los aires. —Le dio la espalda y fue lo último que dijo en todo el vuelo.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían los empresarios en Milán al ver la presencia de una mujer al mando de las decisiones, pero los hombres no le intimidaban. Odiaba el machismo, y más a los hombres que creían que por ser mujer debía de dedicarse a la casa y al cuidado de los hijos.

Su vida había cambiado, un gran remordimiento no le dejaba en paz y estaba viviendo para pagar por lo que había hecho, ella nunca sería feliz sabiendo la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros. El vacío que tenía en su pecho no se quitaba por nada, ellos le faltaban, de eso estaba segura, aunque no recordara sus rostros.

Era insegura y fría, incluso llegó a dudar que Jasper fuera su hermano. Si no fuese que un día le robó un cabello para una prueba de ADN y éste dio positivo, seguiría dudándolo.

—¿Llamaste a la empresa para que nos mandaran chofer? —preguntó, mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto de Milán.

—Así es, señorita Whitlock. Todo está arreglado tal y como usted lo pidió. —La mujer se limitó a asentir.

Cuando salieron al bullicio de la gran ciudad, una lujosa camioneta les esperaba. Inmediatamente subieron y las llevaron al edificio de las grandes empresas de cosméticos donde se reunirían.

Ella ya había venido de vacaciones a la ciudad, Jasper la había llevado de viaje por el mundo con sus papeles falsos.

Cuando llegaron a la empresa, ella mostró su cara de superioridad, junto con Susan y dos gorilas más, entraron a "Elíxir Cosmetics" la empresa de su hermano y ella. Miles de miradas le fueron dirigidas. Algunas de lujuria, mientras que otras, sin que ella se diese cuenta, fueron de confusión y sorpresa.

…

Dos días habían pasado desde que Isabella se había ido de México. Dos días sin saber de ella y Jasper sólo daba vueltas en su oficina, no era posible que no hubiese sospechado de los planes de su hermana. Por más que llamaba a su celular, éste le marcaba fuera de servicio.

—¿Nada? —preguntó desesperado Jacob. Horas tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero era en vano.

—Me estás desesperando, Jacob, si sigues así te voy a echar de mi oficina —amenazó, más molesto de lo normal, a su primo.

—Lo siento, Jasper, pero me es imposible no estarlo. Me preocupo mucho por ella, no puedo ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguno de los Cullen llega a Milán.

—¡Cállate hombre! Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se bebió lo poco que quedaba de su whisky—. Necesitamos salir hacia Milán, no puedo esperar a que Isabella se entere o sospeche algo de la verdad. —Ambos negaron—. Margarita —habló un perfecto español—, comunícame a las oficinas en Milán. —Un "sí, señor" recibió al otro lado de la línea—. Que sea rápido, por favor.

—Esa mujer ya se había tardado en darnos problemas. —Su primo se sentó en la pequeña mesa de reuniones y se aflojó la corbata como signo de estrés—. Es tan necia, eso no ha cambiado ni con el accidente. —Jasper no contestó, su primo conocía muy bien a Isabella, era como su hermano.

Dos leves toques en la puerta y ambos hombres pusieron cara profesional, en el negocio y trabajo la vida personal no se debe mezclar.

—Adelante —contestó Jasper sentando en su escritorio. Jacob no se movió de su lugar.

La secretaria de Isabella entró nerviosa. Ella reconocía su error y sabía que había hecho muy mal en decirle las cosas a la hermana de Jasper.

—Buenos días, Julia. —Malhumorado le hizo una seña a la esbelta mujer para que tomara asiento frente a él.

—Señor... yo —trató de hablar pero su jefe la calló.

—No es necesario que te defiendas. —Puso ambas manos encima de su escritorio—. Es de humanos equivocarse. —Trató de calmar los nervios de la mujer—. Pero eso que tú hiciste no es de humanos, linda. —El corazón de la secretaria latía a mil por hora.

Esa mañana, al mismo que tiempo que su jefa entró a su oficina, recibió una llamada telefónica. No era para ella, pero aun así le ordenó a la mujer que se la pasara a su despacho. Al principio Julia se negó, pero _Olivia_ le amenazó con dejarla sin trabajo.

—Sin embargo has sido muy leal a ésta empresa y solo por esa razón no te echo ahora mismo a la calle —declaró Jasper, los ojos de la secretaria se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Cómo fue que _Olivia_ se enteró de todo? —Jacob puso atención. Quería saber cómo se las había arreglado ésta vez Isabella para ponerlos en aprietos.

—Ella llegaba en ese momento a la oficina, señor —su voz se escuchaba temblorosa—, cuando la llamada entró. Liliana se equivocó de extensión y la pasó a la de la señorita Whitlock —dijo jugando con sus manos—, cuando ella se dio cuenta que no se la pasaba, me gritó y dijo que si no le hacía caso me quedaría sin trabajo. —Ambos hombres negaron. Esa mujer llegaba a ser tan fría que parecía no tener corazón.

—¿Sabes de qué va el problema? —intervino Jacob.

—Solo escuché que comentó que algo salió mal en las nuevas fotos de primavera-verano. Al parecer fue un error incorregible del departamento de marketing. —La mujer cruzó sus piernas, los nervios no la dejaban—. Ella decidió irse en ese momento a resolver esas incompetencias. —Miró hacia sus manos—. Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada, señor Jasper, sé que no le gusta que su hermana trate de forma personal los problemas de la empresa y que ese tipo de llamadas no las debe de tomar ella, pero...

—Está bien, Julia, sé muy bien que soportas demasiado a la grosera de mi hermana. —La mujer asintió, su jefa era un demonio, un ser sin corazón y a ella le tocaba soportarla todos los días—. Despreocúpate, regresa a tu trabajo, cualquier cosa me avisas. —Sin más, la mujer abandonó la oficina. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina, necesitaba aire.

—Ésta mujer se está ganando muchos enemigos —opinó Jacob.

—Y todo por nuestra mentira, si ella supiera la verdad, sería feliz. Volvería a ser Isabella Swan. —Ambos se miraron.

—_La llamada está lista, señor._ —El altavoz del teléfono interrumpió su pequeña conversación.

—Gracias, Margarita, no me pases más llamadas hasta que yo te lo ordene. —Su llamada fue transferida. Los nervios embargaron a ambos hombres. Las noticias no podían haber sido buenas—. Jasper Swan —contestó autoritario.

—_Emmett Cullen_ —contestaron al otro lado, y el corazón de ambos hombres se detuvo por segundos.

…

—¡No, mamá! —gritó la pequeña Katy en uno de sus berrinches—, yo no tengo frío, no quiero ese feísimo suéter. —Movió sus manitas en modo de negación de tal manera que hizo reír a la mujer—. Si me lo pones, le llamo a papá y le digo que nos venimos de viaje sin él. —Su madre negó y abrió los ojos fingiendo miedo.

Si no le avisó a su esposo la decisión de viajar, fue porque le quería dar una sorpresa, Alice sabía de antemano que cuando se trataba de éste tipo de reuniones, Charlie Swan lo mandaba a él para arreglarlos. En cuanto su hermano Emmett le comentó que se reuniría todo el consejo de socios, no lo pensó dos veces y viajó de Madrid a Milán.

La pequeña traía puesta su pijama rosa de franela debido al frío que hacía en la ciudad, aunque en la elegante suite la calefacción era muy agradable y mantenía la habitación calientita.

Alice sabía que su hija tenía razón, pero ella era muy sobreprotectora y no le gustaba que su hija se enfermase.

—Chica lista. —Dejó el suéter a un lado—. Sé que no se lo dirás a tu padre, pero tienes razón, no hace frío. —Alice regresó a su cuarto con su pequeña en su espalda—. ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó aventándola juguetonamente a la cama de la suite donde se hospedaron.

—Mucho mami, el parque es hermoso y _Kiba_ se portó mejor que yo. —Su madre se acostó a su lado y la acercó más a ella.

—Eso sí, comiste mucho helado. Ojalá no te enfermes. —Besó su frente.

—No lo haré, soy muy fuerte. Como la mujer de mis sueños. —Alice se sintió intranquila al ver que muchas veces su hija hablaba sobre una mujer imaginaria, pero era niña y seguro se trataba de alguna de sus ocurrencias.

—¿Ella es fuerte? —preguntó, pero escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, supuso que era su hermano. Seguro apenas se iba a la reunión en la empresa—. Me cuentas después, mi amor. Tu tío Edward acaba de llegar. —La mujer se levantó de la cama—. Recuerda no hablarle mucho, ya sabes lo gruñón que es. —Alice no podía alejar a Katy de Edward, sabía de antemano que el hombre no toleraba a la niña, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que los sentimientos hacia ella pudieran cambiar algún día.

—Ya lo sé, mami. —La niña la siguió. Estaba feliz de que su tío llegara. A pesar de que ella sentía el rechazo del hombre, luchaba porque algún día la quisiera—. Algún día me va a querer, mami, ya lo verás —afirmó la pequeña, haciendo que a su madre le lloraran los ojos, por lo que solo la abrazó—. Tío Edward no es malo, en el fondo él me adora. —Su madre la tomó en brazos y le besó la mejilla.

—Lo sé cariño, solo es cabeza dura. —Los ojos de la niña brillaban de excitación al saber que vería a su tío favorito—. Te dejaré en la cocina —dijo su madre sentándola en una silla del lugar—. No te vayas a bajar porque solo traes calcetas y el piso está frío. —La pequeña asintió—. Voy a abrirle al gruñón. —Desapareció y dejó a su hija, quien traviesa jaló un poco de galletas y comenzó a comerlas.

Por su parte, Edward Cullen esperaba molesto en el pasillo del hotel.

No le gustaba mucho viajar hacia Milán, esas reuniones le daban dolor de cabeza, en especial encontrarse con Jasper Swan. El odio que éste le tenía no era sano aunque era comprensible, él había destruido la vida de Isabella Swan, la mujer que en realidad amaba, aunque muy tarde se dio cuenta. Hoy seguro lo vería, el error millonario que se había cometido al imprimir miles de anuncios publicitarios en todo el mundo, lo haría rabiar. Los Swan y los Whitlock eran los socios mayoritarios de las tres empresas de cosméticos más famosas del mundo, aunque a estos últimos jamás los había conocido.

—¡Vaya! —Besó a su hermana que por fin había abierto la puerta—. Pensé que no abrirías nunca, hermanita. —Entró a la suite quitándose el saco.

—Estaba en la cama con Katy. —Se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Subiré por _Kiba_. —La cara de Edward se descompuso aún más—. No lo dejaré solo o hará un desastre. Ve a la cocina, ya bajo.

Edward asintió. Odiaba a los perros, pero en especial al perro gordo de su sobrina. Aunque él mismo lo negara, amaba a Katy, pero no toleraba tenerla cerca, ella le traía recuerdos a su mente que no le hacían nada bien, y prefería fingir que la odiaba para mantenerla lejos. Pero eso no funcionaba, al contrario, la niña se empeñaba en caerle bien a su tío gruñón.

—¡Tío Edward! —saludó la pequeña al ver a aquel hombre de mal genio, al menos con ella. Su boca estaba llena de galletas. Corriendo se bajó de la silla y llegó al lado de su tío.

—Hola —contestó él, ignorando el beso que planeaba darle su sobrina. La niña ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Fuimos al parque hoy —contó, parándose frente al ogro viviente, éste volvió a ignorarle—, y le convidé de mi helado a _Kiba_—continuó con entusiasmo para llamar la atención de su tío, tenía fe que algún día le iba a querer tanto como ella le quería a él.

—Eso es asqueroso. —La niña se subió en la silla del comedor para intentar estar a la altura de su tío—. No sé por qué tu madre deja que hagas ese tipo de cochinadas.

Alice escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta de la cocina, no quiso meterse como siempre lo hacía y terminar peleando con su hermano, su hija era muy inteligente y no le daba mucha importancia a los comentarios de su hermano.

—Lo hace porque me quiere, tío. —Metió la mano en el frasco de galletas con chispas de chocolate y le tendió una al ogro—. Come una galleta, ¡son riquísimas! —Al igual que la niña, Edward amaba las galletas con chocolate, eran su debilidad más grande.

—Odio las galletas. —El hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos, quedando así frente a su sobrina.

—Eres un mentiroso, Cullen —habló divertida su hermana, entrando a la cocina con el hermoso perro en brazos—, tú amas esas galletas. —Katy sonrió y el hombre rodó los ojos—. Anda y come una. —De mala gana le quitó la galleta a su sobrina y dio la primera mordida.

—_¡Kiba!_ —gritó la pequeña cuando éste lamió el pedazo de galleta que estaba en mano del tío.

—¡Quita a ese perro gordo de aquí! —Tiró la galleta al piso y se levantó molesto del banco—. Es antihigiénico tener un perro cerca de mi... —su hermana abrió los ojos, horrorizada—, de tu hija. Le causará enfermedades —regañó molesto. La pequeña jugaba con su perro, el cual estaba en sus brazos.

—_Kiba_ no es malo, tío. —Besó a su perro.

—Cuando estés hospitalizada por una alergia no dirás lo mismo. —Se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿Te estas preocupando por mí, tío Edward? —preguntó la niña emocionada. Edward volteó a mirarla y casi sonríe, esa pequeña era inteligente.

—Por ti no, niña. —Alice solo miraba la interacción de ambas personas, quería carcajearse delante de ambos, eran un par de necios. Edward no cedería, al menos no ese día. Volvió a darle la espalda—. Por tu madre... y mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a la junta. —Caminó a la puerta y antes de salir oyó un grito de su adorada sobrina:

—¡Tú sí me quieres, tío! —Y ahora sí, sin que lo vieran, sonrió en el pasillo.

—No te quiero, te amo pequeña —dijo en un susurro silencioso.

…

Todos se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa de juntas, los grandes ventanales mostraban la bulliciosa ciudad. Esperaban solo al representante de los Whitlock y a Edward Cullen para poder comenzar con la reunión y darle fin al gran problema.

Eran cinco socios los que siempre estaban presentes, por ésta vez serían seis, y aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, los nervios no los dejaban tranquilos.

Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Victoria Norton y Jasper Swan, estos dos últimos, representantes de los Swan, y como siempre, Olivia Whitlock, solucionando todos los problemas detrás de la máquina, pero ahora sería la excepción y todos esperaban conocerla por primera vez. Sabían que en cualquier momento llegaría la socia mayoritaria, y dos representantes aún no se encontraban.

Hablaban con ánimos subidos de tono sobre el error que se cometió. Solo se encontraban Victoria, Carlisle y Emmett.

—Buenas tardes. —Las miradas fueron dirigidas a la entrada de aquella oficina en cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas. Una mujer bajita de cabello negro y un hermoso traje sastre color melón, los miraba a todos con asombro.

—¿Olivia? —preguntó Emmett, y todos esperaban atentos la respuesta.

—No, señor. —Al momento de dar su respuesta, unos tacones retumbaron y las miradas se fueron a aquella mujer, misteriosa hasta hace unos minutos.

Jadeos de dolor y asombro se dejaron escuchar.

Emmett entendió el porqué de la llamada de Jasper, tenía miedo y no fue capaz de hablar con la verdad, lo único que hizo fue colgar.

Carlisle no lo podía creer, todo el tiempo le mintieron a la familia, Isabella había despertado y lo peor, era la dueña de la mayor cantidad de acciones de la empresa. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviese relacionada con los Whitlock?_ Pensó aquel hombre.

Victoria no comprendía porqué Jasper había dejado venir a su hermana, él tenía un escudo protector muy fuerte sobre ella, y nunca dejaba que le vieran en persona.

—Yo soy Olivia, querido —dijo la castaña en tono autoritario, entrando y sentándose en la silla que le correspondía. Vestía su habitual vestido negro y sus recién retocados labios—, y si no les molesta, debemos comenzar ésta reunión, mi tiempo vale oro y no pienso desperdiciarlo solo porque a ustedes se les antoje. —Susan le ayudó a sacar su computador y colocó un maletín sobre el escritorio. Nadie hablaba, solo se miraban entre sí y nuevamente a Isabella.

Carlisle y Emmett sabían claramente quién era esa mujer, sabían que no estaban equivocados, que los Swan se estaban burlando de ellos. Miles de emociones les embragaban a ambos hombres. Pero más a Emmett, se sintió decepcionado y herido, todo su sacrificio éste tiempo valió para nada. Victoria no entendía nada, ya que no estaba al tanto de la mentira frente a sus ojos, solo estaba nerviosa por la energía negativa que esa mujer traspasaba, de esa reunión nada bueno saldría.

Mientras _Olivia_ se instalaba para comenzar la reunión, Susan salió de la oficina y enseguida le avisó a Jasper lo que estaba pasando. Les explicó detalle a detalle lo que pasaba, ya que Jacob también estaba ahí.

Ninguno de ellos imaginó que el consejo original se reuniría, es más, no vieron venir el problema y todo se les salió de las manos.

—_¿Por qué la dejaste, Susan?_ —Jasper estaba preocupado y enojado. La bomba había explotado y ya no tenía caso seguir escondiendo todo, no valía la pena que él viajara a Milán, dejaría que su hermana se ocupara del problema y si se tenía que enterar de todo, él ya nada podía hacer más que prepararse para los reproches.

—No pensé que ellos estarían aquí, Jasper —la mujer hablaba en voz baja—, pero al parecer el problema se les salió de las manos y por eso ellos personalmente vinieron a arreglar esto.

—_Escucha bien, lo que importa es que no la dejes sola, entra ya a esa reunión y no permitas que le llamen por su nombre o que le hagan preguntas sobre su vida privada. _—Ella colgó y regresó a la junta.

A _Olivia_ no le gustó que Susan saliera sin avisarle, solo fueron minutos, pero no por eso debía menospreciar su autoridad. Ante todo era su jefa. La castaña sintió las malas vibras de los presentes, pero no se dejó intimidar. Nadie hablaba, ella solo acomodaba su computadora y la iniciaba. Todos la observaban.

Y aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, ella también los observaba. Estudió a la mujer pelirroja y de cabello largo y ondulado, unos hermosos ojos azules, y por lo que lograba ver, traía puesta una blusa de satín blanca con un saco negro, aunque se viera profesional, demostraba estar muerta de nervios.

Los hombres vestían los trajes comunes que usan los grandes empresarios y por si fuera poco, negros. Ambos la miraban asombrados, supuso que nadie se esperaba a una mujer en representación de los Whitlock.

Puso atención a la pantalla que tenía enfrente, y ya que nadie hablaba, ella decidió hacerlo.

—Buenas tardes, soy Olivia Whitlock, representante y dueña de las acciones de la misma familia —explicó, mirándolos a todos y cruzándose de piernas. De pronto entró su acompañante y ella volteó a mirarle—. La próxima vez que salgas avísame, por algo soy tu jefa —espetó molesta, y la pobre Susan solo asintió y se sentó a su lado—. Disculpen —se dirigió al resto—, ¿podemos empezar la reunión?—habló lo más amable posible.

—Lo lamento, pero todavía no podemos señorita —respondió la mujer.

—Y... ¿tú eres? —Entrecerró los ojos mirándola despectivamente.

—Victoria Norton, representante de las acciones de los Swan. —Isabella sintió curiosidad al oír ese apellido. No conocía quiénes eran sus socios, le hubiese gustado que hubiera uno de ellos ahí.

—¿Por qué no podemos empezar?—Se recostó en el asiento.

—Porque faltan socios. —La castaña elevó una ceja—. Faltan Jasper y Edward. —Isabella sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Había una mujer en representación de los Swan, no entendía por qué esperaban a su hermano si ya ella se encontraba ahí en representación de los Whitlock. Eso la hizo enfurecer.

—Jasper no vendrá —expresó segura—, en cuanto a Edward _—_escupió el nombre con desdén—, no me importa. Cada quién sabe sus responsabilidades. Solo les digo que si no llega en dos minutos, tiene perdido voz y voto en ésta reunión. —Emmett no lo soporto más al ver el carácter agrio de la mujer.

—¿A qué estamos jugando, Isabella? —inquirió molesto, dispuesto a desenmascararla.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la susodicha. El hombre se levantó y ella lo imitó.

—Si crees que nos vas a humillar, estás equivocada. —Susan sintió ahogarse, esto no era bueno.

—Me ha llamado _Isabella_ —citó la mujer cerrando de golpe su computadora—, primero: mi nombre es Olivia, señor y no sé quién rayos sea esa Isabella; segundo: no vengo a humillar a nadie, vengo a buscar culpables en esto y los encontraré. Así que limítese a respetarme. Como socia mayoritaria se lo exijo.

Nadie habló, estaba claro que ella estaba muy molesta. Odiaba que la contradijeran, seguro ese hombre tenía un trauma con ese nombre. Emmett no podía creer la actitud de la mujer. Pero tenía razón, la vida personal y el trabajo no se mezclan. Eso se arreglaría saliendo de la junta.

—Si no les molesta, caballeros... —comenzó, mirando a ambos hombres quienes ya se encontraban sentados en la sillas—, dama —señaló a Victoria, quien parecía colegiala regañada—, vamos a comenzar la junta.

Fueron cerca de dos horas de discusiones, solo por un anuncio publicitario que causaba confusión con otra marca de cosméticos. _Olivia_ quería y debía encontrar un culpable. No era posible que por gente insolente ellos perdieran el derecho de la marca, sumándole a esto una demanda millonaria.

—Quiero nombres, señores, quiero soluciones y las quiero mañana. —Nadie dijo nada. Emmett siempre trató con ella por correos electrónicos, siempre había sido engañado y nunca se dio cuenta, pero esto no se iba a quedar así. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría Edward al saber la verdad.

Antes de que reaccionaran, ella ya había salido de ese lugar.

Caminaba apresurada hacia su coche, el insoportable dolor de cabeza no la dejaba en paz. Al escuchar el nombre de _Isabella_, miles de voces se dispersaron por su mente y juraba que escuchaba ese mismo nombre en diferentes voces. Necesitaba analgésicos y calmantes. Una farmacia era lo mejor.

—Voy a pedir que traigan el coche, Olivia. —Su psicóloga estaba nerviosa, más de lo que alguna vez la hubiese visto, se supone que los psicólogos controlan sus mentes; sin embargo _Olivia_ ella no sabía qué la tenía así.

—Apresúrate, que no aguanto la cabeza. —Con ambas manos apretó su cráneo.

Mientras tanto, Edward seguía atorado en un gran tráfico, un accidente automovilístico le impedía avanzar. No tuvo más solución que bajarse y caminar, solo dos cuadras le faltaban. De algo estaba seguro, ya estaba llegando tarde a la reunión. Solo el saber que vería a Jasper le hacía revolver el estómago.

Iba llegando a la empresa cuando creyó tener una visión. Se catalogó de loco en ese momento, era imposible lo que estaba mirando. _Ella_ seguía dormida.

Isabella caminaba de un lado al otro esperando a los gorilas y a Susan. Ya habían pasado dos minutos y el dolor empeoraba. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Tenía que calmarse. Cuando de pronto una voz que se le hizo conocida la hizo detenerse.

—¿Isabella Swan? —Era la segunda vez en el día que le llamaban así. Volteó y vio a un guapo hombre de ojos verdes mirarla incrédulo—. ¡Dios! Eres tú. —Por primera vez sintió miedo, dos veces en el mismo día no era casualidad. Quizás tenía a una gemela perdida y algo malo había hecho. Quizás la quería matar, pensó.

—Usted está equivocado. —Sin importarle lo que el hombre pensara, se dio la vuelta y caminó sin rumbo fijo—. Mi nombre es Olivia... quizás su Isabella Swan está muerta —hablaba mientras caminaba. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y miraba para ver si llegaba su camioneta, pero nada. Al contrario, los pasos del hombre se oían detrás de ella.

—Eres tú. —La tomó del brazo obligándole a mirarle. Sus miradas se encontraron. Verde contra café. Nerviosismo y el dolor de cabeza más intenso atacó a Isabella. Un pequeño recuerdo se coló en su mente como una imagen borrosa. Eran precisamente esos ojos verdes. En algún otro lado los había visto—. Mis labios rojos… —susurró el hombre. Y antes de que siquiera lo pensara, él la besaba. Ella se quedó estática, aunque una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no iba a portarse como una cualquiera con un desconocido, así que como pudo se separó de él y le dio una bofetada.

De pronto vio llegar su carro, Susan le abrió la puerta y ella se metió. Salieron del lugar a una gran velocidad, y dentro de éste, Isabella lloraba como una niña pequeña y sin saber porqué, siendo consolada por su psicóloga.

* * *

_¿Review? _

_Gracias por leer!_

_Besos, Lizz._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: El mundo Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias a mi gran y maravillosa beta Sarai, y a Yanina por soportar que la explote XD. Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

Edward continuaba parado sin poder moverse, solo veía atento cómo el carro se alejaba con ella dentro. La impresión no lo hacía despabilarse, no estaba loco, ella era la mujer de su vida.

No tenía explicación alguna para lo que había pasado, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella había despertado. Jasper todo este tiempo le mintió, y ella... ¿por qué no había buscado a su hija?, pensó.

—¡Pero qué estúpido! —Se golpeó la frente con su mano. ¿Por qué no había seguido el carro y buscarla para enfrentarla? Tenía que darle explicaciones, las cosas no habían terminado aquella noche del accidente.

Pero ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, el carro ya se había perdido entre las calles de aquella ciudad.

Apretó su mejilla que escocía por aquel golpe. Recordó lo que sucedió minutos antes. Verla caminando de un lado a otro, eso era muy característico de Isabella cuando estaba nerviosa o desesperada. Logró ver que estaba más delgada, más sexi, más mujer. Pero algo en su mirada no le gustó, parecía fría y sin vida.

No lograba explicarse por qué había dicho que Isabella Swan estaba muerta y que ella se llamaba _Olivia_. ¿Es que no quería saber ya nada de él? De antemano sabía que él había vuelto su vida un tormento, excusaba que de él se podría olvidar, pero no de su pequeña hija. Algo raro pasaba.

—No —se dijo a sí mismo—, esto no se queda así. —Y sin más, entró al gran edificio para hablar con su padre.

Mientras tanto, dentro de aquella oficina, todos seguían sin hablar.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda acaba de pasar? —Emmett rompió el silencio preguntándole a su padre.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber, pero no le encuentro explicación alguna. —La mujer estaba fuera de lugar. No sabía qué hacía ahí. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que avisarle lo que pasaba a su jefe para así poder debatir distintas soluciones para el problema.

—Señores, si me disculpan, me paso a retirar. —Recogió su maletín y se levantó de aquella mesa—. Tengo que pasarle los reportes al señor Swan y... lo siento mucho, pero nada podré hacer por la señorita Rosalie, ella es la responsable de esto. —Los hombres asintieron.

—Lo sé, Victoria, pronto esto se solucionará. No dejaré sola a mi esposa —contestó Emmett. Minutos después la mujer abandonó la sala de reuniones.

—¿Te diste cuenta el cinismo con el que negó su nombre, padre? —Aquel joven caminaba ya de un lado al otro. Se encontraba enojado, confundido y humillado, no lo podía negar—. No entiendo qué pretende con esto. —Pasó las manos por su cabello—. Ya se burló de mí una vez, ¿quiere la revancha? —rio sin ganas—, si cree que fingiendo ser otra persona lo logrará, te digo de una vez que será en vano su lucha.

—Hijo, esa mujer puede ser físicamente igual a Isabella, pero dudo que sea ella, es cínica, pero no al punto de fingir demencia. —Carlisle trataba de buscar una explicación coherente, pero no la encontraba—. Jasper dijo que ella jamás despertaría, Emmett, yo he llamado a ese hospital y dicen que sigue en coma. Edward ha ido un par de veces y ella está ahí, conectada a tubos por todos lados, los que aún la mantienen con vida —arguyó, teniendo un pequeño debate mental.

—Nos han estado mintiendo, padre, estoy seguro que todo es una farsa y ahora ella regresó, estoy seguro que viene solo por joderle la vida a Alice, pero ésta vez no la dejaré ganar. Si algún día la amé, ahora la odiaré. Esa mujer solo sabe destruir vidas. —Su padre iba a hablar pero no le dejó—. Y no me sorprendería en absoluto que haya fingido su accidente solo para burlarse de Edward —bufó—. ¡Otro estúpido que se dejó engañar por su inocencia!

—¡Basta, Emmett! —regañó su padre.

—¡No! Ésta vez déjame hablar. —Su padre lo permitió, Emmett nunca se desahogaba y menos con su padre—. Por la puta culpa de esa mujer arruiné mi vida y la de la mujer con la que me casé, y no puedo amarla debido su recuerdo. ¿De qué sirvió todo mi sacrificio, padre?, ¿para qué me casé si ella sigue viviendo?

—No justifiques tus propios errores, hijo —habló con calma su padre—, si te casaste fue tu decisión.

—¡Me quería olvidar de ella! —gritó, con las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse—, no lo logré, padre. Ella sigue aquí —señaló su corazón—, y regresó; regresó para burlarse de mí. ¡Y ahora resulta que niega su nombre! —Levantó las manos—. ¿Ni a su hija quiere? —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Esa niña no tiene la culpa —susurró, dejándose caer en una silla—, pero ésta vez no hará sufrir a alguien de mi familia, yo me encargaré de que pague toda la burla que nos hizo, el sufrimiento, pero sobre todo... el abandonar a un ser de su propia sangre.

—No sabes lo que dices, hijo. Ella y su familia deben tener una explicación —contradijo el rubio, levantándose y agarrando los hombros de su hijo, quien cubrió sus ojos con las manos—, además, no estamos seguros si es ella.

—No nos hagamos tontos, padre, es ella. —Se levantó y miró a su padre—. ¿Qué explicación nos darán? Seguramente dirán que hace poco despertó y que se casó con el heredero de los Whitlock, ella es capaz de todo solo por unos minutos de fama, y mira que lo hace bien.

—Deja de envenenarte la cabeza, hijo. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella sigue casada con tu hermano, no puede hacer eso.

—A ese ni me lo recuerdes —escupió aún más molesto Emmett. Edward y él no se llevaban bien. Desde que su hermano fue maestro de Isabella, la relación entre ambos comenzó a romperse, de ser su hermano favorito, ahora era el que más aborrecía. Hacía varios años que no se encontraban en una reunión y hoy iban a volver a verse las caras, aunque el muy cobarde no había llegado y eso era bueno, porque no se pudo dar cuenta que Isabella había vuelto, ésta vez Emmett se adelantaría primero.

—Estás cegándote por el rencor, esperemos explicaciones. —Carlisle esperaba que esa mujer no fuese Isabella, no quería ver sufrir a sus hijos nuevamente, pero ni luchando por convencerse él se tragaba esa mentira. Él también estaba seguro de que esa mujer era Bella, no sacaría conjeturas antes de tener explicaciones, pero por un momento pensó en darle la razón a Emmett. Isabella no hizo bien las cosas, quedando muy mal ante él y su familia.

—Explicaciones que nunca nos darán. Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra… —murmuró a su padre, observándole pensativo—, si Jasper la estuviese ocultando, ¿por qué la mandó a ésta junta?, ¿o no vivirá con él? —Volvió a sentarse y su padre repitió lo de hace un rato, le apretó los hombros para que se relajara.

—No es ella, Emmett —se volvió a mentir—, estoy seguro que esa mujer no es Isabella.

—No seas ilógico, padre, que sí lo es. No hay que ser muy inteligente para notarlo, esos labios rojos le delatan, sus ojos, esa mirada —volvió a bufar—; y no creo que tenga una gemela, esa sería la peor mentira. Era ella y punto. —Su padre se alejó y volvió a su lugar.

—Creo que hay alguien que nos puede dar razones de ella —aseveró Emmett, tomando el teléfono y marcando un número de celular en el que pronto respondieron.

.

.

.

_Olivia_ seguía llorando, se sentía estúpida por no poder controlar las lágrimas, pero aparte del maldito dolor que le traspasaba el cerebro, estaba furiosa por la forma en como aquel hombre la había besado así nada más porque sí. Y aunque lo negara, cuando sus labios chocaron sobre los de aquel desconocido... se emocionó, y por eso también estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara así ante un desconocido?

Si se hubiera atontado un poco más, si hubiese respondido al beso… Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para alejarlo y abofetearlo.

Seguía en shock por las reacciones que su mente y cuerpo generaban, no era de ella comportarse así. Iba muy cerca de Susan, quien no decía ni una palabra, solo la trataba de consolar para que se calmase. _Olivia_ odiaba que la vieran en ese estado, así era demostrar lo frágil que era y no le convenía que vieran ese lado de ella.

Susan la abrazaba, los sollozos habían cesado y casi creyó que la castaña se había quedado dormida. La psicóloga sabía que esto algún día sucedería y que ella se pondría en ese estado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su mente liberase sus recuerdos, esos que ella no dejaba salir. Susan pensaba que _Olivia_ ya había recordado todo y por eso estaba en shock.

Si Jasper la había contratado, no era para ayudar a _Olivia_ a recordar, al contrario, lo había hecho para evitar a toda costa que su hermana se enterase de su doloroso pasado. Por esa razón la psicóloga no había utilizado ninguna terapia para que sus recuerdos volvieran. Bien sabía que con cualquier presión estos llegarían a ella fácilmente. Solo la había sobrellevado, diciéndole que con medicamentos y tranquilidad recordaría, que su mente no se tenía que forzar.

—Tranquilízate, Olivia —pidió la psicóloga. _Olivia_ la vio con ojos de odio, ya le estaba hartando, odiaba que ella le diera órdenes, solo era una empleada que se creía con más atribuciones de las que le correspondían. Regresando a México le despediría sin pedirle su opinión a Jasper, era su vida y era el momento de decidir en ella. Es más, una idea había cruzado por su cabeza y pronto la llevaría a cabo.

—¡Párate en una farmacia! —chilló _Olivia_, haciendo sobresaltar a todos dentro de la camioneta, se alejó de los brazos de Susan y recostó su cabeza en el frío vidrio de la camioneta. El dolor era insoportable, pero más insoportable era tener a esa mujer a su lado—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Susan, que sea rápido —ordenó. Cerró sus ojos y otra lágrima bajó. La camioneta pronto se detuvo y notó que su psicóloga bajo rápido de ésta.

Cuando Susan regresó con sus pastillas, le entregó una botella de agua y se tomó dos cápsulas rápidamente, necesitaba que le hicieran efecto.

Llegaron al lujoso hotel donde se hospedarían, bajó rápido con todos detrás de ella, aunque solo Susan la acompañó a su habitación.

—Te voy a pedir que cierres tu maldito pico —espetó, dándole la espalda a Susan. Se quitó sus zapatillas y quedó descalza en la habitación. Encendió su teléfono y se dejó caer el cabello disfrutando de la sensación de soltura—. Quiero que te largues a un centro comercial y compres lo necesario para dos días. Zapatos, ropa, tú sabrás. Conoces muy bien mis gustos, por algo has andado como sombra detrás de mí. —Susan asintió—. Cada vez que te ordeno algo, te pido que me contestes —demandó, volteando a verla. Susan odiaba cuando una mujer de la calaña de _Olivia_ le hablaba así, ella era inferior; no toleraba que esa chiquilla malcriada le ordenara, pero le pagaban y tenía que aguantarse.

—Entendido, señorita —contestó de mala gana.

—¡Pues vete ya! —gritó. Agarró fuerte su cabeza y cerró los ojos—, ¡ahora! —repitió, y vio cómo la pequeña mujer salía de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, dejó su celular en el colchón y bajó el cierre de su vestido, quedando solo en su ropa interior azul turquesa de encaje. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Vaya día alocado que vivió, pensó. No era de todos los días que un desconocido maduro te besa con tanto anhelo en los labios. Algo en su mente le había dicho que en otro lado ya había visto esos penetrantes ojos verdes, más no recordaba dónde.

No quería pensar en los negocios o el problema de la empresa, ya encontraría al culpable y llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto, ella no iba a pagar por el error de los demás.

Por otro lado estaba la pequeña e incompetente Susan, esa mujer decía ser su psicóloga, pero de eso no tenía nada. No le ayudaba a recordar. Al contrario, parecía su sombra, su guardaespaldas y maldita sea que ya le había cansado. Ésta noche utilizaría la psicología inversa con ella y ese sería el pretexto para despedirla.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y notó que su celular vibraba, no era necesario ver quién llamaba, ella ya lo sabía.

—Si vas a empezar con tu monólogo, ahórratelo. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, te aseguro que solo fue para defender nuestros intereses —finalizó, poniéndose boca abajo en la cama.

.

.

.

Jasper había pensado tanto en hacer esa llamada, a esa hora _Olivia_ ya sabría la verdad. Quizá Emmett en un arranque de coraje le había gritado todo lo que sabía de ella, toda la verdad, o simplemente ella ya había recordado. Al principio él y Jacob no pensaron en viajar, pero a ésta hora ya iban rumbo a Milán para tratar de ayudarla cuando se enterase de toda la verdad, aunque los odiara, solo los tenía a ellos a su lado y no podía permitirse despreciar su consuelo.

Ambos estaban desesperados al no recibir llamada de Susan, por eso le hablaron a _Olivia_, pero Jasper no esperó oír a su hermana en ese estado, dando explicaciones, no exigiéndolas.

—¿Estás bien, Olivia? —interrogó asombrado.

—_En éste momento no, me duele terrible la cabeza. Ojalá se pase pronto. _—Masajeó su sien—._ Mande a la inservible de Susan a comprar ropa, no tengo ni siquiera una pijama para dormir. Todo por salir rápido _—bufó.

Jasper no lograba procesar cómo a estas alturas su hermana no sospechaba nada de su pasado. O solo se estaba haciendo la loca para no pelear con él por teléfono. Jacob escuchaba la llamada por el altavoz y no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, todo seguía normal. Lo catalogaba hasta ahora de un milagro.

—¿Tomaste algo? —Su hermano se acomodó mejor en el asiento del jet. Había recurrido al jet privado de la compañía Swan, lo consideró necesario.

—_Deja de tratarme como una niña, Jasper —_respondió, irritándose más_—. ¿Tú dónde estás?, se corta mucho la llamada._ —Ambos hombres se rascaron la cabeza.

—Yo... vamos camino a Milán, Olivia —confesó su hermano—, no podemos dejarte sola en esto, el problema es grande y nadie nos avisó.

—_Antes que me reviente la cabeza por sus malditas decisiones, mejor cuelgo, Jasper, mañana hablaremos de frente; las cosas tienen que cambiar._ —Cortó la llamada tajante sin dejar hablar a su hermano.

—¿Está enojada, cierto? —Jacob se quitó los zapatos para acomodarse mejor.

—Sabíamos que reaccionaría así, por todo se enoja, pero nunca creí que me respondería en ese tono. Eso quiere decir que no sabe nada, y ahora podemos hacer más por ella, Jacob. —Después de varias horas, Jasper Swan sonrió con ganas—. Vamos a evitar que ellos se acerquen a su alrededor, aún podemos evitar que recuerde. —Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

—Hay esperanza, hermano, aún hay esperanza. —Y así, ambos hombres planeaban cómo sobrellevar el asunto de su hermana frente a los Cullen. No dejarían que su mundo se derrumbara.

.

.

.

Edward abrió la puerta con desesperación, las miradas de su hermano y padre fueron hacia él, la llamada que Emmett estaba atendiendo tuvo que ser suspendida.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que se digna a aparecer el amo, el señor —dijo burlón Emmett. Edward bufó, era irritante ver a su hermano después de tantos años, el resentimiento y envidia seguía entre ambos.

—Padre —saludó el hijo mayor. Abrazó a Carlisle y besó su frente—. Un gusto verte, Emmett —indicó con hipocresía.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, pero me alegra que no hayas llegado a tiempo para la junta. —Se recostó en la silla. Edward tomó su lugar de siempre.

Emmett seguía creyendo que Edward no había visto a Isabella, pero se equivocaba. El cobrizo quería gritar y decir que ella había regresado, que la tendría nuevamente a su lado.

—¿Por qué te alegra? —retó, para irritarlo y sacarle la confirmación.

—Porque te perdiste de un gran acontecimiento —comentó burlón. Su padre estaba atento para separarlos cuando se lanzaran a pelear—. La gran señora Whitlock apareció representando a su familia —detalló, mirándolo con odio—, ¿no la viste afuera? —inquirió. Edward no imaginaba de quién hablaba—. Creo que no y me alegro, mañana que le veas te sentirás peor que yo.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Emmett, tengo que hablar con tu hermano —intervino Carlisle, su hijo asintió, se levantó y antes de salir miró a su hermano.

—Me saludas a tu nueva sumisa, hermano. ¿Te diviertes más con ella o lo hacías más con Isabella? —Sin pensarlo, Edward se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, provocándole una herida en la mejilla. Emmett no respondió al ataque, lo haría mañana que la tuviera a ella frente a frente, esa sería su mejor venganza. Su padre tomó a Edward de las manos y lo alejó, mientras el aludido se levantaba.

—Y tú… ¿te diviertes más con Rosalie o te divertías más con Isabella? —expresó con odio y burla mezclada—. Aunque te duela, Emmett, me quedé con ella, te la quité y eso me basta. —El hermano no respondió, salió de ahí sin despedirse, sabía que Edward tenía razón, ella lo eligió por encima de todo. Ella nunca lo amo a él, siempre amó a Edward—. Lo siento, padre —se excusó, soltándose de su agarre. Pasó sus manos por el cabello.

—Tranquilo, Edward. No me gusta lo que hacen, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día éste odio entre ustedes se termine —confesó, tomando asiento.

—La vi, padre —soltó Edward, ya no aguantando más lo que traía dentro—, era ella; ella está viva. Despertó, padre, regreso a mí, a nuestra hija. ¡¿Te das cuenta?! Le podré confesar que la amo, pelearé por ella, no la dejaré ir de mi lado —expuso emocionado, sin parar—; le pediré perdón, le trataré como se merece, le haré olvidar el pasado y todo lo que le obligué a vivir. Seremos una familia, al lado de nuestra hija y...

—¡Detente, Edward! —interrumpió su padre—, las cosas no son así de fáciles. —Carlisle se pasó la mano por el cabello, algo muy clásico de los Cullen cuando estaban nerviosos—. Hijo, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no quiera saber de ti?, ¿o de que esa mujer no sea Isabella? —Él negó, ella lo amaba, no podía ser así y estaba seguro que era ella—. Piénsalo, si de verdad te quisiera tanto y fuera ella, te hubiese buscado desde que despertó, hubiese buscado a su hija y no lo ha hecho.

—Ha de tener miedo, padre. —Se negaba a creer aquello. Isabella era noble y bondadosa, solo se confundía y asustaba en muchas ocasiones.

—Sé realista, hijo, nos han mentido. Algo raro hay detrás de esto. Y aún si fuera verdad, no sé cómo es posible que ella haya llegado a la familia Whitlock y obtenido la mayor parte de las acciones, no quiero hacerle caso a los comentarios de Emmett, pero tal vez tenga razón —denotó—, esa mujer que vimos hoy es una auténtica piedra, Isabella no era así.

—No, ella regresó. Ella me buscó, por eso la encontré abajo. —Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Edward...—se lo tenía que decir—, ella no vino a buscarte. Isabella es la dueña de las acciones de los Whitlock. Además, no quiere ser llamada Isabella, su nombre actual es Olivia Whitlock. —El cobrizo no podía creerlo. En ese momento comprendió porqué ella dijo que Isabella Swan estaba muerta. Ahora decía ser otra mujer, pero seguía sin entender el porqué.

.

.

.

Alice sacaba humo por la orejas, no era posible que su esposo trajera apagado su celular. Ya era muy noche. Esperaba la llegada de Edward o de su padre para preguntarle por su marido, pero nadie daba señales de vida. Decidió que era mejor acostarse a dormir al lado de su hija. Mañana hablaría con su esposo. Moría por verlo, abrazarle y tener una buena ronda de sexo, que mucha falta le hacía.

Su hija estaba dormida en la cama, hecha una bolita, con un dedito en su boca y baba le escurría por una mejilla, era adorable verla así, no cambiaría por nada esa imagen. Se acostó y atrajo a su bebé sin moverla demasiado, y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar al país de los sueños.

—_Ven aquí, Kathy —gritó Alice, viendo cómo su hija corría en un gran campo verde. Llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatitos rojos, su cabello en una coleta y un hermoso sombrero—. No corras tan rápido, te puedes caer —volvió a gritar al ver que su hija no le hacía caso. Alice vestía normal, unos vaqueros de mezclilla con una blusa blanca y unos tenis converse, se parecía a Isabella, así vestía cuando iban a la universidad. Mientras ella observaba su vestido, no se percató de que su pequeña había resbalado en el pasto y se había caído. _

_La pequeña lloraba al ver su rodilla raspada y sangre correr por ésta. Alice corrió para levantarla, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver que ya la habían levantado._

—_Kathy... —susurró en un gemido doloroso al ver a su hija aferrarse al cuello de esa mujer—, Kathy... —exclamó al ver que esa misma mujer se llevaba en sus brazos a su hija. Quiso correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían—. Kathy —llamaba nuevamente. _

Despertó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Su pequeña hija se despertó muy rápido, tallando sus ojos y mirando a su madre que lloraba.

—¿Por qué lloras, mamita? —Alice, después de observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que solo era un sueño, buscó a su hija y la abrazó.

Era imposible que se volviera realidad, ella estaba en coma y jamás despertaría. Ella tenía que protegerse de _esa_ mujer. Alice tenía algo valioso que le pertenecía a Isabella y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, al contrario, lo protegería hasta la muerte.

—Un mal sueño, cielo. —Dejó de abrazar a su hija y besó su frente. La tomó por los bracitos y ambas se miraron fijamente—. Promete que nunca dejarás de llamarme mamá, cariño —pidió, la pequeña era muy inteligente y enseguida sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar—, que siempre seré tu única mamita —rogó. Alice no paraba de llorar, pero necesitaba y quería sentirse segura. Sabía que era una actitud egoísta, pero lo hacía por amor.

—¿Me vas a dejar, mamita? —preguntó la niña haciendo pucheros.

—Jamás, corazón, nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado —afirmó. La abrazó. La niña se aferró al cuello de la madre.

—¿Lo prometes? —Kathy escondió su cara en el cuello de su madre.

—Si tu prometes que siempre seré tu mamita —recalcó, besando a la niña.

—Lo prometo, mamita. —Alice se controló, ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas, ambas sabían que nunca estarían separadas.

.

.

.

Cuando regresó Susan de hacer las compras, encontró a su jefa dormida. Parecía un ángel así, pero en realidad esa mujer era el demonio. Estaba muy enojada, ya le estaba hartando la actitud de su jefa, pero un día no muy lejano se vengaría de ella y de todos sus desplantes.

Cuando _Olivia_ despertó, ya era de mañana, buscó a Susan y la vio dormida en el sillón. La noche de "preguntas" se había arruinado, pero iba a ser firme y sin rodeos.

Trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió, obligándola a acostarse de nuevo.

—¡Susan! —exclamó, la pelinegra se sobresaltó, despertándose de golpe.

—Buen día...

—Llámale a Jasper —la interrumpió—, dile que lo quiero aquí, pero ya, el maldito dolor de cabeza volvió. —Susan sabía lo que eso significaba, así que tomó el teléfono de su jefa y marcó a su hermano. Era ilógico que Jasper estuviese en Milán, más la psicóloga no sabía que el hermano de _Olivia_ ya se encontraba en esa ciudad.

Diez minutos después, Jasper entraba por las puertas de la habitación del hotel. Cuando recibió la llamada de Susan, ya iba de camino a verla, mientras Jacob se dirigía a las oficinas a prepararlo todo y ponerse al corriente para la junta y saber cómo enfrentarse a los Cullen.

_Olivia_ lloraba por el dolor que había vuelto, necesitaba ir con un doctor, éste era el más fuerte que había tenido. Cada vez parecían ir en aumento.

—¿Son más fuertes? —preguntó Jasper cuando estuvo al lado de su hermana, no hubo necesidad de preguntarle cómo estaba, él ya se había acostumbrado a esto. _Olivia_ se sintió en paz cuando él besó su frente y acarició su mejilla.

—El más fuerte de todos —murmuró, apretando sus ojos y dientes—, llévame al doctor, Jasper, siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré —rogó. Su hermano no lo pensó más y llamó al mejor doctor de Milán para que acudiera a la habitación.

—Vendrá en cualquier momento, Livi —la confortaba, acariciando su cabello. Ella asintió.

—¿Susan? —preguntó _Olivia_.

—Dígame, señorita —contestó llegando al lado de ella.

—Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte. —De un tiempo hasta la fecha, ambas mujeres no se soportaban, a Jasper se le hacía raro, pero Susan sabía que cualquier día eso sucedería, así que asintió mirando a Jasper y salió de la habitación jurando que _Olivia_ lo pagaría caro, muy caro.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, por las alertas y favoritos.

_¿Review?_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Besos, Lizz._


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Beta FFAD) Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer: El mundo Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Gracias a mi gran y maravillosa beta Sarai, y a Yanina por soportar que la explote XD. Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

Susan estaba cerrando la puerta cuando vio a un hombre con un maletín, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que era el doctor.

—¿Es la habitación de la señorita Whitlock? —Un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo con lentes le pregunto serio para corroborar que no se estaba confundiendo de habitación.

—Así es, doctor...

—Johansson, Marco Johansson. —Le tendió la mano.

—Susan López. —Apretaron sus manos y rápido las soltaron—. Me alegra que haya llegado, ella no aguanta el dolor de cabeza —explicó, logrando que el doctor se desubicara un poco—, y no dudo que pronto comience su ataque de ansiedad. —El hombre le miró entrecerrando los ojos al ver que esa mujer sabía mucho de su próxima paciente.

—Veo que conoce mucho a la señorita Whitlock. ¿Es algo de usted? —Ella sonrió con falsa bondad.

—No, no, nada de eso. Ella es mi paciente, soy su psicóloga de planta —aclaró, y el hombre asintió. Susan pensó en no decirle nada acerca de la salud de la castaña, pero lo hizo, solo le explicó un poco, tampoco era tonta. En su cabeza solo se dibujaba un perfecto plan de venganza—. Lo que tiene es de siempre, doctor, cada vez que viaja se le baja la presión y le dan náuseas, su dolor de cabeza es por el estrés, ella nunca para de trabajar. —No pensaba mencionarle que tenía pérdida de memoria, eso sería contraproducente para sus planes—. No quiero hacer su trabajo, pero solo se lo digo para que sepa qué terreno pisa. —El doctor le observó, asintiendo y procesando la información—. Si no me cree, compruébelo usted mismo y verá. —Trató de sonar divertida, más el doctor no lo tomó así.

—Lo aprecio, doctora López, es bueno saber el historial clínico de un paciente. ¿Alérgica a algo? —indagó, Susan negó con la cabeza.

—A nada, pero adminístrele algún calmante, el dolor de cabeza es fuerte —habló, fingiendo no estar interesada—. No le atraso más. —Bajó la cabeza en modo de disculpa y le dio la espalda al doctor, quien la miró atónito, disponiéndose a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

—Fuiste muy grosera, Livi. —_Olivia_ cerró los ojos y apretó más su cabeza. El dolor era muy fuerte y los ojos verdes de aquel hombre no se borraban de su memoria. Agradecía a su mente loca que solo fueran imágenes las que veía, no era un buen momento para comenzar a escuchar esas vocecitas locas que solo le atormentaban.

—No hablemos de eso ahora, Jasper, no quiero sermones de ningún tipo. —Lo miró—. He tomado varias decisiones que pronto te diré. Mejor ruégale a Dios que ese doctor se apresure, la junta es en unas horas. —Su hermano se tensó.

—¿Piensas ir así, en tu estado? —En su mente rogó al cielo que el doctor le ordenara reposo o algo que le impidiera ir.

—Pero claro, Jasper, esa tal Rosalie Cullen tiene que dar la cara y enfrentar el problema en el que nos metió. —Suspiró cuando otra fuerte punzada le atacó. Cerró los ojos y ahí estaba ese hombre, ahora lograba verle el cuerpo completo y con una sonrisa de auténtico conquistador, su mente estaba yéndose demasiado lejos. Al parecer tenía un pequeño trauma, no le había olvidado desde ayer que la besó.

—Eres una completa perra cuando te pones así. —A _Olivia_ no se le hacía raro que Jasper le dijera eso, de antemano lo sabía.

—A mí alrededor solo quiero gente competente, querido, no gente distraída como esa. —Iba a protestar su hermano cuando unos toques sonaron en la puerta—. Gracias a Dios, éste dolor es peor que un dolor de culo y temo que mis ataques lleguen pronto. —El rubio solo negó. Era claro que había llegado el médico.

—Adelante. —En ese instante entró el doctor, mientras Jasper seguía implorando porque sucediera algo que le impidiera a su hermana asistir a la reunión.

.

.

.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, vestidos profesionalmente. Solo faltaban unos minutos para comenzar la junta.

Emmett mordía sus uñas, clara señal de nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, miraba a su esposa, quien estaba junto a él releyendo las demandas y preparándose para defenderse. Carlisle miraba hacia la puerta, esperando la entrada de Isabella. Victoria atendía una llamada telefónica de su jefe, explicándole y confirmando las decisiones tomadas.

—Está claro que me cargaran toda la culpa a mí, Emm, yo di la orden de imprimir los anuncios, yo mandé todo al revés. —La esposa de Emmett estaba preocupada por la decisión que tomarían los accionistas. Estaba segura que ésta distracción le costaría su trabajo. No quería defraudar a su esposo, y más ahora que quizá estaba embarazada. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse lacrimosos.

—Tranquila, Rose, no te dejaré sola. —Besó su frente. La rubia agradecía esas demostraciones de amor. Su esposo muy pocas veces le demostraba que la quería, muchas veces solo la trataba como amiga, no como su mujer. Cuando le propuso matrimonio no lo creía, hacía apenas dos meses de relación, fue pronto pero lo aceptó, ella lo amaba. Aunque ahora no estaba segura que el cariño y amor fuera recíproco.

—Gracias, amor. —Tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y él se la apretó. Rosalie estaba temerosa al saber cómo reaccionaría Emmett ante la noticia de su posible embarazo, dentro de la vida de ellos nunca había entrado la posibilidad de tener un bebé, nadie lo había mencionado. De pensar en la reacción, le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Jacob Black caminaba rápido para llegar al elevador. El tomaría el lugar de Isabella, después de que el doctor le ordenara reposo por dos días para que controlara su presión y el dolor de cabeza. Le hacía falta dormir y dejar los negocios que solo le ocasionaban preocupaciones. A regañadientes aceptó que su hermano asistiera, aunque ella no sabía que Jacob estaba al tanto del problema en Milán y que él iría en su lugar, mientras que su hermano representaría, como siempre, a los Swan. Isabella ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Jacob estaba en esa misma ciudad.

Cuando entró a la oficina, las miradas que recibió fueron de confusión, nadie le había visto jamás en esa oficina. Carlisle pensó que hasta se había equivocado de lugar.

—Buenos días, caballeros. —Acomodó su corbata y miró a todos, deteniéndose detrás de una silla—. Damas —se refirió a las mujeres—, soy Jacob Black. —En cuanto mencionó el apellido, Emmett y Carlisle estaban más que confundidos, nadie había escuchado ese apellido dentro de los negocios—. Les pido una disculpa en nombre de la señorita Olivia Whitlock, ella está... indispuesta y no se puede presentar. Vine en su representación y en el de sus intereses —finalizó, esperando a que hablaran. Estaba seguro que oiría muchas protestas, no cualquiera podía entrar a esas reuniones. Iba preparado para responder toda clase de preguntas que seguramente le harían con respecto a Isabella, pero todo lo negaría.

—¿Eres accionistas también? —Emmett estaba furioso. Era lógico que ella no volviera a presentarse. Eso lo esperaba, quería golpear a ese tal Jacob y sacarle toda la verdad para saber en dónde estaba en realidad Isabella, más se contuvo al ver que Rosalie le miraba—. Si no es así, no tienes derecho a estar en éste lugar —espetó colérico.

—Emm —le reprendió Rosalie al ver la poca cordialidad de su esposo hacia el hombre.

—No, no lo soy. Pero traigo un poder en donde Olivia me autoriza a representarle. Eso me convierte en el representante legal de la señorita, para éste y más casos. —Mientras explicaba, colocó su maletín sobre la mesa y sacó el documento entregándoselo a Carlisle, que era el que más cerca estaba de él. El hombre lo leyó detenidamente y asintió.

—Así es, hijo, ella le da la representación legal y física para ésta reunión. —Le pasó el documento a Emmett.

Carlisle sonrió, Jasper e Isabella sabían jugar bien sus cartas. Estaba seguro que algo planeaban y estaba preparando muy bien su jugada. No le gustaba ser desconfiado, pero ésta vez protegería a su hija y nieta de los Swan.

—Tome asiento, señor Black —ofreció Victoria después de que todos habían leído el poder que se le otorgaba a Jacob—. En unos minutos llegan los demás socios para comenzar la reunión. —Asintió y se acomodó en una silla.

Jacob observaba a la mujer rubia, apostó que ella era la culpable de todo el problema. Vio como ella miraba a Emmett, como deseando tener su atención, sin embargo, el hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran dirigidos para Isabella. Esa mujer, que desde ayer apareció en la reunión, había vuelto a mover su mundo.

Después de unos minutos de miradas silenciosas, la puerta volvió a ser abierta. Edward Cullen entró esperando ver a Olivia o Isabella en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba Jacob. Toda la noche había pensado en el regreso de su esposa, en qué haría al tenerle frente a frente. Se preparó para poder verla nuevamente hoy, pero no fue así.

Después de la reunión, se había encerrado en su habitación y había llamado al hospital donde supuestamente se encontraba Isabella Swan, le habían informado que seguía conectada, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así. Él había visto de vuelta a sus _labios rojos_, Jasper mentía. En cuanto resolvieran el problema, viajaría a Madrid directo al hospital para comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella ya no estaba ahí, que estaba siendo engañado.

Se sintió mal en ignorar por completo a Tanya, la nueva relación que trataba de tener. Hacía unos meses venían saliendo, tardó años para volver a intentarlo y dejar su personalidad conquistadora. Deseaba llevar una relación normal, ya no como sumisa, sino veía a Tanya como una mujer. Le costaba mucho dejar su lado dominante, pero luchaba a diario por conseguirlo.

Tanya era psiquiatra, además de psicóloga al igual que él, le explicó todo su pasado y ella lo supo comprender, pero no pudo decirle la noche anterior que Isabella tal vez estaba de regreso, no podía lastimarle hasta no estar seguro que era ella.

La última vez que fue al hospital, hacía tres meses, no pudo pasar a ver a Isabella porque estaban realizándole algunos estudios, fue un estúpido al creerle al doctor, ahora era tan obvio que le habían estado ocultando la verdad.

—Buenos días —saludó a todos tomando su lugar en la mesa. Miró a Jacob y el asintió pasándose la bilis al verlo, quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Tal vez Edward no sabía quién era, pero Jacob sí le conocía bien.

Emmett se sentía decepcionado, no iba a llevar a cabo su venganza, no vería la cara de su hermano al ver delante de él a su esposa, la que había arruinado la vida de muchos en su familia.

—Muy bien, señores, solo falta el señor Jasper Swan para poder comenzar la reunión —intervino Jacob, dejando atónito a Edward, él jamás había visto a ese hombre que ahora daba órdenes en la junta. De pronto el mal humor se apoderó de él. Victoria pensó que la espera era en vano, pero no estaba enterada que el hijo de Charlie Swan estaba a punto de llegar.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Edward de mala gana. Cuando iba a recibir respuesta, Jasper Swan entró por la puerta, haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada de frustración y enojo, mientras que Edward tronó sus dedos queriendo golpearlo por haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo.

—Buenos días, señores. —No miró a nadie. Tomó su lugar y sacó sus papeles—. Disculpen la demora, pero se me presentó un contratiempo. —Levantó la vista y besó la mejilla de Victoria—. Podemos comenzar —ordenó, haciendo así que la junta iniciara.

Edward, Emmett y Carlisle trataron lo más que podían en poner atención al tema principal de la junta, pero fue en vano. Trataban de encontrar una explicación del porqué Isabella Swan no se encontraba en ese lugar, porqué seguía huyendo y no daba la cara para darles explicaciones.

Mientras la junta se desarrollaba, Jacob explicó quién era, Jasper fingió no conocerlo, para ellos eso era un juego.

Discutieron varios puntos, los Cullen defendían a Rosalie, mientras que el resto la querían hundir. Ella se defendió, pero no sirvió de nada, la culpa era de ella.

—Lo siento, Rosalie, pero nada podemos hacer para ayudarte. Tienes que hacerte cargo de todos los gastos y enfrentar la demanda, sino querida, perder tu trabajo —explicó lamentándose Edward. La rubia asintió. Ella y su cuñado Edward tenían una buena relación, se estimaban, aunque él sabía que su hermano no amaba a su esposa, solo se casó con ella para olvidar a Isabella.

—Lo siento, pero la señorita Olivia no opina eso. —Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Jacob—. Ella decidió que la señorita debe abandonar su cargo. Aunque claro está que debe responder los gastos y costos que causó su distracción —explicó lo obvio.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, señor Black —intervino Jasper, haciendo que Jacob se enojara, en eso no habían acordado ambos—, después de todo la señorita está respondiendo por la falta que cometió. —Emmett asintió, agradeciéndole a Jasper el querer salvar el trabajo de su esposa—. Además, ella lleva años en la empresa y es la primera vez que comete un error. Las segundas oportunidades valen la pena. —Miró significativamente a Jacob y él entendió bien el mensaje, sabía que hablaba de Isabella.

Después de dos horas de seguir discutiendo y de llevar el asunto a votación, se llegó a la decisión de conservar el trabajo de Rosalie Cullen, mientras ella se hiciera cargo de todo.

Jacob sabía que esa decisión no le gustaría a Olivia, pero Jasper siempre encontraba la manera de cómo manejarla.

En la oficina solo se encontraba Carlisle, Edward y Jasper, aunque Emmett se quería quedar para pedir explicaciones, tuvo que irse con Rosalie. Ella no se sentía bien.

Jasper estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, Jacob le esperaba en el estacionamiento, cuando iba a recoger su maletín, un fuerte puñetazo le atravesó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué coño te pasa hombre? —preguntó sobresaltado y sobándose el lugar del golpe. Quería regresárselo, pero no era la manera más lógica de solucionar los problemas. Aunque Edward no compartía el mismo pensamiento y no pudo resistirse y lo golpeó con todo el resentimiento que sentía. Carlisle lo dejó, él quería hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué me pasa? —Lo tomó por las solapas de su saco y lo zarandeó fuerte—. No puedo creer hasta dónde llegan tus putas mentiras, Jasper —gritó, aventando hacia un lado al rubio y dándole la espalda se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero lo más estúpido, es que soy un imbécil por llegar a creerte todo el tiempo. —Jasper sonrió para sus adentros, estuvo de acuerdo con Edward, era un estúpido—. No le daré más rodeos al asunto. —Lo miró y lo señaló. Jasper se imaginaba de lo que iba su furia, pero solo faltaba asegurarse—. ¿Desde cuándo despertó? —soltó la bomba, pero Jasper ni se inmutó. Había preparado a la perfección sus respuestas, y por lógica, las demás mentiras que había inventado.

—¿De qué me hablas? —fingió no saber nada.

—Dejémonos de dobles caras y solo contesta, Jasper —intervino Carlisle Cullen.

—Les juro que no entiendo de qué viene su problema. —Se sobó el lugar del golpe. Edward pegaba fuerte.

—Hablamos de Isabella, mi esposa —remarcó con énfasis las últimas palabras—, no necesito darte los detalles que todos sabemos, ella despertó y no me enteré de nada —alegó—. ¿Sabes? Hoy me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti firmándote ese poder sobre ella. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa de juntas—. Ella fue mía desde el momento que la conocí en aquella clase, pero maldito el día en que te dejé el poder para tomar decisiones sobre su salud. Yo tenía más derecho que tú, te hice caso y pensé que tenías razón cuando decías que ella necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que la dañaba, pero no era así. Ella necesitaba tenernos cerca para cuando despertara. —Jasper negó mirándoles—. Y ahora que lo hizo, está sola y ni siquiera se parece a mí Isabella, la Isabella que yo amo. —Se detuvo y miró a Jasper.

—¿Desde cuándo despertó? —preguntó Carlisle.

—¿Están locos? —habló sonriendo fingidamente—. Me sorprende que tú siendo psicólogo te dejes llevar por tu mente. —Más calmado, se volvió a sentar en su silla—. Vemos lo que la mente quiere que veamos, y aparentemente, ella jugó con ustedes. —Los miró con burla.

—Pensé en escuchar de tu boca todo tipo de explicaciones absurdas, menos ésta. —Edward se sentía traicionado—. ¿Ahora me quieres decir que mi mente me domina? ¿Crees que me engañarás con tus argumentos absurdos que esa mujer no era, ni se parecía a Isabella? ¿Por quién me tomas, Jasper? —Miró hacia el gran ventanal para respirar profundo y no volver a perder el control.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. —Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Es más... No sé ni de qué mujer me hablan. —Fingió hacerse el desentendido.

—Olivia Whitlock, la mujer que curiosamente no llegó hoy por estar... indispuesta. —Carlisle esperaba más respuestas—. Esa mujer es idéntica a Isabella, y te puedo asegurar que mi mente no jugó conmigo. No solo yo la vi, todos lo hicimos. ¿Desde cuándo despertó? —preguntó por última vez el señor Cullen.

—Está bien —se rindió Jasper—. ¿Quieren saber la verdad? La tendrán —aseguró, mirando a ambos hombres.

.

.

.

_Olivia_ parecía león en una jaula. Cuando el doctor le ordenó reposar y por si fuera poco le aplicó un sedante sin que se diera cuenta, durmió como recién nacida. Después de horas, había despertado, estaba en ropa interior. El dolor de cabeza había pasado, se sentía renovada, pero aún atontada por el sedante.

Antes de marcarle a Jasper para preguntarle el resultado de la junta, se metió a la ducha. Una vez seca, buscó en las bolsas su ropa nueva, sacó un vestido del color de siempre y unos zapatos negros cerrados Prada. Sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta, se maquilló ligero y pintó sus labios de rojo. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, no era necesario que le dijeran que era bonita y sexi, ella lo sabía. Odiaba a las mujeres que se hacían las mustias diciendo que no eran bonitas, eran unas lagartonas.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, a ésta hora la junta tendría que haber finalizado. Antes de marcarle a su hermano, daría solución a su más grande estorbo.

Buscó a Susan por la habitación, pero recordó haberla echado. Marcó el número de la psicóloga y le ordenó subir. Minutos después, ella entró mirándola seria.

—¿Cómo se siente, señorita Olivia?— trato de hacerse la preocupada, pero _Olivia_ no era tonta.

—Ay Susan, Susan. —Se levantó de la cama rodeando a la mujer con pasos firmes—. No entiendo por qué estás aquí. —Tocó su barbilla con una mano—. Bueno, más bien sí sé por qué, la paga que te da Jasper es buena. —Se paró frente a ella y sonrió—. Y tú no eres tonta para desperdiciar ese tipo de oportunidades, ¿no? —Alzó una ceja. Susan sabía que algo trataba de hacer _Olivia_, la conocía lo suficiente.

—Yo solo hago mi trabajo, señorita Olivia. —Colocó sus manos en su cintura.

—¿Cuál? —Con su dedo índice golpeó su cabeza—. ¿Ser mi sombra las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana? —negó—. Eso no es estar haciendo tu trabajo —contradijo con su dedo frente a su cara—. Tu trabajo, querida —habló, golpeando la frente de Susan con sus cincos dedos—, es hacerme recordar, darme terapias, quitar estas putas voces de mi cabeza. ¡Ese es tu maldito trabajo! —gritó ya enojada. Odiaba que la trataran como idiota—. Algo que tú no has hecho jamás. ¿En verdad eres psicóloga? —Le dio la espalda, no quería estrangularla.

—¡Pero claro que lo soy! —alzó la voz, haciendo que _Olivia_ volviera a mirarle.

—¡Ay! Eso he odiado siempre de ti, que te creas superior a mí. ¿No te das cuenta que nunca podrás serlo? —Susan solo la miraba, no era el mejor momento para responderle o se le irían palabras de más. La odiaba, pero soportaría todos sus desplantes, valdría la pena—. Creo que no. He llegado a una conclusión.

—¿Cuál? —La psicóloga ya sospechaba que perdería su trabajo, faltaba poco para que _Olivia_ soltase la bomba.

—Que eres tan mala psicóloga que por eso nadie te contrata. Eres un fracaso y por eso aceptaste el que te ofreció Jasper, hacer nada a cambio de mucho. —Estaba seria y enfadada. Susan era tan poca cosa—. Eres muy débil, te puedo manejar a mi gusto y antojo, y en éste preciso momento me doy cuenta de tu mediocridad. —Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que la mujer no contestaba, mas no sabía que Susan la tenía en sus manos y le hacía creer que siempre _Olivia_ tenía la razón—. Cuánto lo siento por ti —se lamentó.

—Dejemos tanto drama, querida Olivia, y vayamos al grano. —Susan no soportaba más, la actitud altanera de su paciente la tenía harta. No hablaría demás, solo le daría una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de _Olivia_, poniéndola nerviosa, sus pasos eran firmes, jamás había visto así a su psicóloga. Siempre se mostraba sumisa y calmada—. Tú lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí, me vas a correr y tratas de humillarme, ¿pero sabes qué?, ahórratelo. ¡Me largo! —Caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Alto ahí, estúpida! —gritó Olivia. Susan volteo a mirarla—. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes hablar por mí? Eres tan poca cosa, querida, tan inferior a mí. —Las palabras le salían a borbotones a _Olivia_, hasta ella misma se desconocía—. Te odio por creerte la inteligente, por creerte mejor que yo, ¡no lo eres! —vociferó, y a Susan se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, necesitaba hacerle creer que sus palabras le lastimaban—. ¿Ves lo que digo?, no sirves para esto —sonrió—, y efectivamente ¡estás despedida, zorra! Lamento tanto que Jasper jamás te volteara a ver, pero siempre has sido tan poca cosa —le dijo con lastima, dándole la espalda—, ahora ¡lárgate de aquí! —Agitó su mano.

—Me voy, señorita Olivia, pero antes... —Se acercó a ella e hizo que le mirara a los ojos y sin que _Olivia_ lo esperara, le inyectó un calmante en el brazo. Miró a Susan con odio, pero en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sentirse adormecida—. Desde que te conocí —comenzó, alejándose de ella y se quedó de pie viendo que ella trataba de sentarse en la cama—, te odio, y no creo ser menos que tú, yo tengo algo de lo que tu careciste en tu vida pasada..., _dignidad._ —_Olivia_ abrió los ojos asustada, Susan sí sabía sobre su pasado y nunca le ayudó—. Sí, linda, nunca te ayudé a recuperarte, ese era mi trabajo: hacer que no recordaras. Tu pasado es vergonzoso y doloroso —rio con cinismo. A _Livi_ le dieron ganas de llorar o de gritarle, pero no podía; dejó caer su cuerpo laxo en la cama, una vez que logró sentarse y cerrar sus ojos—. Soy la mejor psicóloga de México y gran parte Latinoamérica. Siempre supe manejar tu mente y para eso tuve que hacerte creer que era frágil, pero nunca lo fui, solo era para controlarte.

—¡Mientes! —Trató de gritar, pero ya no podía, apenas salió en un susurro ronco—. Solo quieres vengarte porque te despedí. —Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

—No, linda, es la verdad. Tu hermano no quiere que recuerdes ¿sabes? —Se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: Te recomiendo que regreses a Madrid, ahí está tu vida. Ahí vas a recordar. Pero aléjate de tu hermano, vete sin decirle nada. —Cuando Susan iba a salir de la habitación, _Olivia_ supo que no tenía que haberla despedido, ella le podría ayudar ahora.

—¡No te atrevas a irte, Susan! —susurró llorando, ésta la escuchó, pero se burló de ella—. Quédate a ayudarme, tú sabes de mi pasado, ¡dime quién soy! —La psicóloga volteó y rio con maldad, _Olivia_ ya se estaba durmiendo, pero todavía podría escucharla.

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú, querida. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, por mi puedes caerte muerta, y gracias por despedirme, me has salvado la vida. —Abrió la puerta, pero no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras que _Olivia_ repetía mucho en sueños, esas mismas palabras que Edward todo el tiempo le decía—: "Separados no somos nada, juntos lo somos todo. Te amo". —Y salió de la habitación, no sin antes gritarle una última cosa—. ¡Algún día volveremos a vernos, querida _cisne_! —Se fue por el pasillo riendo a carcajadas. Su plan había comenzado, la semilla de la duda había sido plantada en Isabella, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando _Olivia_ abrió los ojos, el cuello le dolía horrores, se sentía confundida. Buscó a Susan, pero estaba sola en su habitación.

_"Eres solo mía"_, las voces comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. No podía ser posible. Hacía un mes que ya no las oía, no quería sentirse atormentada otra vez. _"No mereces vivir"_, _"separados no somos nada, juntos lo somos todo. Te amo"_, y recordó lo que había pasado con Susan. Se había deshecho de ella, pero ahora lamentaba profundamente su decisión. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Las palabras de esa mujer hicieron que ella se sintiera más perdida y confundida.

Necesitaba salir y distraerse, pensar con claridad, saber qué hacer con su vida. ¿Por qué Jasper le mintió?, ¿por qué no quería que recordara?, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?, ¿qué era esa frase?, ¿qué tenía que ver con sus recuerdos?

Tomó su bolsa, y aun sintiéndose mareada, salió de la habitación para despejarse.

.

.

.

Alice y Kathy caminaban junto con _Kiba_ en el parque. Por un mensaje de Edward, sabía que Jasper había llegado de último momento a la junta, trató de marcarle pero no atendió.

—¿Algún día me llevarás a la luna, mami? —preguntó sonriente la niña. Le encantaba ver caricaturas y por eso tenía esas ideas. Alice quería evitar pensar en que Kathy era igual de espontánea que Bella, pero era imposible, a la niña le encantaban las aventuras y era muy sociable.

—Cuando estés más grande, cariño, quizá vayamos —contestó, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Me llevarás también a la fábrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka? —Sus ojitos se iluminaron de felicidad y Alice rio divertida, al igual que Isabella, Emma amaba el chocolate.

—También, cariño. Es más, ¿te parece si vamos el otro año? —La niña cargó a _Kiba_ y le sonrió entusiasta.

—¿Oíste, _Kiba_? ¡Vamos a conocer a Willy el próximo año! —Como si el perro supiera, le ladró y lamió su cara. Alice sabía de un nuevo parque temático dedicado a ésta película, así que cumpliría el sueño de su hija.

—Oye, mami… —Kathy tenía miedo de preguntar lo que hace ya bastante tiempo traía en mente, pero hoy que veía relajada a su madre le preguntaría.

—¿Mmm? —Alice la miró con cautela, cuando la niña tardaba en decir las cosas, no era bueno.

—¿Por qué nadie me llama por mi primer nombre? —Alice detuvo su caminar y la miró temerosa—. Me gusta más Emma que Kathy —aseguró la niña. Alice temía que ahora su hija pidiera ser llamada Emma, eso para ella era un constante recordatorio que ella estaba viva y que algún día Kathy sería arrebatada de su lado, el nombre de Emma le causaba dolor.

—Porque a papi y a mí nos gusta más Kathy —explicó, poniéndose a la altura de la niña y besándole su frente.

—Pues ahora quiero que me llamen Emma, así como muchas veces lo hace el tío Edward. —La niña comenzó a caminar. Edward..., siempre le complicaba las cosas a Alice, pero ya encontraría la forma de quitarle esa idea a su hija y él sería la solución.

—¿Mami? —Su hija le jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención. Alice miró divertida a su hija—. ¿Puedo ir por un helado? —pidió, poniendo ojitos de cordero.

—Claro, amor. —Sacó un billete de su bolsa—. Me sentare ahí —dijo, señalando un árbol cerca del puesto de helados—, te estaré viendo. —Tomó un libro y se sentó en el césped.

Kathy pidió su helado de frambuesa y no se dio cuenta que soltó a _Kiba_, pagó su helado y cuando volteó para tomar la correa de su perrito, ya no estaba. Miró a los lados y vio que corría hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba su mamá. Pensando en qué hacer, no tardó mucho en decidirse ir tras su mascota.

.

.

.

_Olivia_ estaba sentada en la banca del parque, el aire era fresco y le permitía pensar con claridad. Las voces habían cesado desde que se sentó allí. Decidió que no le informaría a Jasper lo que haría, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, seguro volvería a mentirle. Regresaría a Madrid, buscaría una nueva psicóloga para que le ayudase a recordar. Saldría adelante ella sola, viajaría mañana mismo a Madrid.

Estaba por llamarle a Jasper para informarle que había despedido a Susan y avisarle que viajaría sola recorriendo el mundo, cuando algo húmedo pasó por su pierna.

—¡Por Dios! —chilló mirando al piso y viendo a un perro por primera vez desde que había despertado del coma. Era lindo y chiquito, así que lo recogió y comenzó a acariciarlo. Tenía un collar con un dije en forma de huesito que decía _Kiba_—. Hola, _Kiba._ —Acarició su cabecita con ternura—. Es la primera vez que toco un perrito. Eres adorable. —Besó su cabecita, alzó la mirada y escuchó un jadeo ahogado. Era una niña adorable, con un vestido rojo y unos zapatitos blancos con calcetas. Su cabello rubio suelto y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que los de ella, los cuales estaban muy abiertos y llorosos de la emoción.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó la niña—. Sabía que vendrías. Se lo dije a mi papito y mamita, tú no me mentías. —Y sin esperarse el movimiento, la niña se aventó a sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Sin pensarlo, _Olivia_ dejó en sus piernas al perro y abrazó a la niña, sintiéndose después de mucho tiempo en casa y en paz.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, por las alertas y favoritos.

_¿Review?_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Besos, Lizz._


End file.
